Some of mobile terminals that have been released in recent years have a near field communication function using a technique such as infrared or Bluetooth besides a radio communication function for speech communication and transmission and reception for electronic mail.
For these mobile terminals, a technique that exchanges information between mobile terminals that are approaching to each other using the near field communication function has been developed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). For example, a technique that, when users who graduated from the same school are approaching to each other, causes mobile terminals that the users carry respectively to perform the near field communication could be contemplated.